dayz_originsfandomcom-20200222-history
Houses
You have to start with a foundation and you must be level 1 hero/bandit (humanity must be above 2900 for hero or below 2000 for a bandit). But only you can unlock and lock the house once you build it. 'Stage One:' *1x Cement Mixer *1x Hero/Bandit L1 Blueprint *15x Rocks *25x Woods *2x Cement Bags *2x Reinforcing Materials *1x Entrenching tool 'Stage Two:' *25x Rocks *35x Wood *4x Cement Bags *4x Reinforcing Materials *1x Battery *1x Code Lock *1x Entrenching Tool *1xToolbox House Level 2 You have to start with a foundation and you must be level 2 hero/bandit (humanity must be above 6500 for hero or below -6500 for a bandit). Level two houses produce limestone and reinforced wood, which are used to make cinder blocks. 'Stage One:' *1x Cement Mixer *1x Hero / Bandit L2 Blueprint *15x Rocks *25x Woods *2x Cement Bags *2x Reinforcing Materials source 'Stage Two:' *25x Rocks *35x Wood *4x Cement Bags *4x Reinforcing Materials 'Stage Three:' *30x Rocks *45x Wood *4x Cement Bags *4x Reinforcing Materials *1x Battery *1x Code Lock 'Stage Four:' *35x Rocks *55x Wood *4x Cement Bag *4x Reinforcing Materials House Level 3 (Hero) You have to start with a foundation and you must be level 3 hero (humanity must be above 15000). 'Stage One:' *1x Cement Mixer *1x Hero L3 Blueprint *15x Rocks *25x Woods *2x Cement Bags *2x Reinforcing Materials *5x Cinder Blocks To make Cinder Blocks, place 2 Reinforced Wood and 2 Limestone in your inventory and right click "combine". 'Stage Two:' *25x Rocks *35x Wood *4x Cement Bags *4x Reinforcing Materials *10x Cinder Block *1x Battery *1x Code Lock 'Stage Three:' *35x Rocks *45x Woods *4x Cement Bags *4x Reinforcing Materials *15x Cinder Blocks *1x Code Lock *1x Batterie 'Stage Four:' *55x Rocks *55x Woods *6x Cement Bags *6x Reinforcing Materials *25x Cinder Blocks 'Stage Five (Garage Extension):' *15x Rocks *25x Woods *2x Cement Bags *2x Reinforcing Materials *5x Cinder Blocks 'Stage Six:' *25x Rocks *35x Woods *4x Cement Bags *4x Reinforcing Materials *10x Cinder Blocks 'Stage Seven:' *30x Rocks *45x Woods *4x Cement Bags *4x Reinforcing Materials *15x Cinder Blocks *1x Battery *1x Code Lock 'Stage Eight:' *35x Rocks *55x Woods *4x Cement Bags *6x Reinforcing Materials *20x Cinder Blocks House Level 3 (Bandit) You have to start with a foundation and you must be level 3 bandit (humanity must be below -15000). 'Stage One:' *1x Cement Mixer *1x Bandit L3 Blueprint *15x Rocks *25x Woods *2x Cement Bags *2x Reinforcing Materials *5x Cinder Blocks 'Stage Two:' *25x Rocks *35x Woods *4x Cement Bags *4x Reinforcing Materials *10x Cinder Blocks 'Stage Three:' *30xRocks *45xWoods *4xCement Bags *4xReinforcing Materials *1xBattery *1xCode Lock *15xCinder Blocks 'Stage Four:' *35x Rocks *55x Woods *6x Cement Bags *6x Reinforcing Materials *25x Cinder Blocks 'Stage Five (Garage Extension):' *15x Rocks *25x Woods *2x Cement Bags *2x Reinforcing Materials *5x Cinder Blocks 'Stage Six:' *25x Rocks *35x Woods *4x Cement Bags *4x Reinforcing Materials *10x Cinder Blocks 'Stage Seven:' *30x Rocks *45x Woods *4x Cement Bags *4x Reinforcing Materials *15x Cinder Blocks *1x Battery *1x Code Lock 'Stage Eight:' *35x Rocks *55x Woods *6x Cement Bags *6x Reinforcing Materials *20x Cinder Blocks Storage Capacity: Level 1 House: *10 Weapons *400 Items *5 Backpacks Level 2 House: *25 Weapons *500 Items *10 Backpacks Level 3 House: *50 Weapons *500 Items *25 Backpack Stronghold: Materials needed in total (estimated Sergei Yarchuk) on all 23 stages to: Blueprints - 1 Reinforcement Material - 345 Cement Bag - 1150 Cinder Blocks - 345 (690 Reinforcement Wood + 690 limestone) Rocks - 2760 Wood piles - 6900 Batteries - 5 Code Lock - 1 Fuel - 240 l. Engine Parts - 1 The Stronghold blueprint can only be found in the "Salvation City" (Sector B), you must kill the Mayor in order to loot his body. The leader of the clan must be level 3 Hero/Bandit and must have house level 3 at least with 4 clan members Hero/Bandit. IMPORTANT NOTE: Once you have built the foundation of the Stronghold, the clan leader will lose his level 1 and level 2 houses. Clan members will lose their house level 1, and once in the Clan you're not able to build anymore. TIP 1: For future members of the clan, it would be more logical and better pre-build their homes before joining the clan. TIP 2: Joining a clan is not affected by small garages. Available improving the Fortress will be described later in patchnote 1.7.5 The fortress consists of 46 stages of construction and improvements, in version Origins 1.7.5 you will be able to fully upgrade your castle up to 23 stages. Creating and Managing Fortress Clan: - The leader of the clan should be building the Stronghold - The leader of the clan with 4 other members of the clan must be with a cement mixer (within 15 meters) in the construction of the base (foundation) of the fortress. - The leader of the clan can add/kick members of the clan at a distance of 30 meters from him and the gate Fortress. Category:Advancement Category:Construction Category:Shelter